Aqua Time
by Adam Decker
Summary: The rangers from Aquitar team up with the Pirate Fighters to defeat a new enemy. Twenty-first installment of Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters, an original team of rangers. Sequel to Fade Away.


Aqua Time

By Adam Decker

Overview: The rangers from Aquitar need the help of the Pirate Fighters. Sequel to Fade Away, twenty-first in Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

To Review: The Pirate Fighter Power Rangers are fighting against the evil Consair and his brother. His brother had turned a ranger against the others and formed a dark team of rangers to go with him, but now they are defeated. The good rangers gained a new teammate named Emily and just learned that the Aquitan rangers are about to visit them. What will happen next? Read to find out.

Delphine and her team of rangers were visiting earth. They knew that the Pirate Fighters would need their help. Consair would only get stronger now that his brother had been killed by Daniel, the ranger he had turned evil against the team. Daniel went on a soul seeking quest and had disappeared from the public eye of anyone who cared about the Power Rangers. Andy Adams, the ranger historian, was preparing to meet the Aquitans when they came to visit. Cestro greeted Andy.

"So you are the blue ranger now," said Cestro. "I haven't seen you since the blue ranger reunion to defeat Lother and the mutants he was with. (Author's Note: That story is called True Blue Till the End and is already published. But I should warn you, it is fanwank and even I find it ridiculous in retrospect.) Neal makes a great red ranger."

"Yes he does," said Andy. "I enjoy being a ranger too. I especially like being a blue ranger. That was always my favorite color for a ranger."

"You know," said Cestro, "I've never really understood who you are and what you do. What is a Power Ranger historian? Why are you so interested in Power Rangers?"

"I wish that I could tell you more about that," said Andy, "but I'm not sure I'll ever tell anyone. It's a secret I've always had and probably always will."

Tideus, the yellow alien ranger, came up to Captain Dewgone and talked to him.

"Why are you here?" asked Captain Dewgone. "I thought that your team didn't do that well on earth since it didn't have enough water on it."

"We still have enough to last us when we are here," said Tideus. "Now our purpose for being here involves your team of rangers. I was wondering if your team needed our help."

"Why would you think that we need help?" said Captain Dewgone.

"I've noticed that the evil you fight has still not been conquered. We have helped another team of rangers before. I don't know when you'll be done fighting this evil."

"Well it always seems to take a long time to fight evil. Normally it starts with the new team assembling to fight this evil. But there are always a lot of battles before the good guys win. Normally the bad guys win temporarily some times and then the good guys come back from that defeat even stronger with better lessons learned to help their lives and those who learn of their stories. Then there's the time when a new ranger joins the team to help them fight the evil. But I guess that we haven't yet reached that point where we've beaten the main villain. We've just beaten a side villain."

Tideus was impressed. He normally didn't hear such accurate descriptions of every team of rangers since Zordon first brought together his team in Angel Grove. Of course, the Aquitian rangers were much different from any other team. In fact, he didn't know if they were a real team compared to all the others he's heard of. Like he said before, all they did was assist an existing team of rangers. If the Mighty Morphing rangers hadn't been turned to kids, they may have never assisted them.

Suddenly, Corcus came up to them both. "A grievous evil is among us. We have tracked him from our home planet coming to earth. It's the type of evil that can only be defeated by two teams of rangers. I hope that everyone understands."

"So," said Captain Dewgone, "It's like the Psycho rangers, Trakeena, mutant orgs, Lothor, or Thorax."

"Right," said Corcus. "Only I don't think that anyone has ever fought this creature before, or, at least not a ranger."

"What is this creature?" asked Captain Dewgone.

"We call him Frezmen."

"Why does he need defeated?"

"He has the power to freeze planets in time and space and could thus throw the whole universe into a state of pure and utter chaos."

"Is his next target Earth or Aquitar?"

"It is Earth. That is why we have come here. Our water power can help break ice."

"What about global warming? Won't that help stop Frezmen?"

Corcus laughed. "No, I'm afraid his powers are stronger than that."

"Are you sure that your water powers won't be frozen by his?"

"No. We are much stronger than that. We can help fight him. I fear that he could team up with Consair. Consair is even more powerful now that his brother is gone."

"Yes. The earth rangers and I are quite aware of that. I say that we get started on the fight to defeat this man."

Tideus joined the conversation. "We must make sure to defeat this villain quickly. The rotation of the earth and sun are at just the right spot that if he succeeds in freezing this planet, it will collide with the sun in a matter of days and extinguish it forever. That could kill what little life is left in the rest of the solar system."

Suddenly, the monster alarms in the ship went off.

"He's striking us now!" yelled Captain Dewgone. "Rangers, to your battle stations!"

Both sets of rangers went to the deck of the ship where an ominous alien greeted them.

"You think that you can defeat me?" asked Frezmen.

"We know we can," said Delphine.

"Rangers of Aquitar, full power!"

"Pirate Fighters, from afar!"

"Even two sets of rangers can't destroy me!" declared Frezmen.

"We'll see about that," said Delphine.

The two sides fought. Even though there were eleven rangers, it was very hard to fight this creature. He kept freezing the rangers with his powers until there was only one left. Emily, the newest ranger stood face to face with Frezmen.

"Give up already. You're no match for me," he said.

"You'll never win," she replied before delivering the finishing blow. He broke to pieces and the rangers were restored to normal. They congratulated Emily on a job well down before the alien rangers went back home. It seemed easier than normal.

"I don't understand," said Consair. "I brought one of the most powerful monsters of the universe to destroy the rangers and he was defeated like a fly is swatted. If he can't defeat the rangers, they could be undefeatable."

"Maybe I can help," said a voice in the distance.

"Who are you?" asked Consair.

"You don't recognize me? I am the soul of the ocean, the heart of the sea, the man who every sailor knows and fears."

"Why Davy Jones," said Consair, "what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe your appearance to?"

"Your alien friend was slowly using all his power up and today he proved to be the weakest he's ever been in his life. That's why he failed. Only nobody knew this would be a problem. They thought that he could take over the planet like always. I could sense his powers when he entered earth. They were never as strong as they could be. But I have a plan that I know will work. You may have failed the beat the rangers, but I have a creature that can kill them all quite easily."

"Excellent," said Consair. "I can't wait to see what it is.

Stay tuned for the next installment in Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters. It is not updated by chapters.


End file.
